


Light Behind Your Eyes

by BabyStylins0n



Category: One Direction, Star Wars
Genre: Dark!Harry, EVENTUAL SMUT!, Flashbacks, In the flashbacks Louis is 16-18, Jedi Training, Light Side, Lightsabers, M/M, Niall is like Han solo, Padawan!harry, Prince Louis, Prince Louis of Alderaan, References to the Jedi Council, Short Story, Sith Empire, Star Wars AU, The Force, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, dark side, harry is 19-21, jedi master!liam, jedi master!zayn, jedis, lots of flashbacks, older!harry, padawan!louis, shortish, so depending on where you are Louis may be underage, the empire, underage smut, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyStylins0n/pseuds/BabyStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Star Wars x One Direction AU - characters loosely based off of those in the Star Wars universe.</p><p>Harry tried to be good, he did. But something pushed him over the edge and a new Sith Lord has arisen. With all hope for him seeming to be lost, can the Jedi masters find the one thing that can stop him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Tatooine was much too quite and there was so much sand, he hated it here. But Liam insisted it was the best place for them. He said that no one would find them but the padawan was so tired of being alone, one visit to his home in Corellia or one final visit to Alderaan would be enough but as he heard the Jedi master behind him he knew, even begging, wouldn't change a thing and they'd stay stuck in this wasteland.

"I honestly do not understand why you insist on keeping me away from my home just because you're scared that one of them will find me. I'm trained, I'm ready!"

Liam rolled his eyes at the young padawan who was throwing yet another fit about being kept away from home; to say he worried about Harry was an understatement. Yes, the boy was powerful but he had never seemed to let go of the anger in him and that was dangerous. He seldom smiled and his thick brows remained furrowed on his face. Liam could remember the days of Harry being happy - when his curls were shorter and his face always sported a smile but he could only think fondly back to those days now... That Harry was long gone. The Jedi fully well knew Harry had been sneaking off to see the emperor and other members of the empire - he wasn't stupid.

"Harry, I know you're trained but-"

"But nothing Liam, I miss my family. I miss _him._ Protecting the ones I love with my powers is all I want to do"

"You have to let go of them for their own safety..."

"Walk with me?"

Liam nodded as the taller boy stood up. Harry brushed down his dark robes before the pair walked out of the hut and across the sands in the darkness. The younger boys curls blew in the deserts winds as they walked in silence; no words being exchanged. The green eyed jedi let out a sigh, he knew Liam was hiding something from him, something important but he couldn't get the man to tell him anything.

"I hate sand" he cursed, kicking the yellow dust with his shoe.

Harry knew that Yoda and the other council members weren't keen on him. From the moment Liam had brought him in as a young boy, the tiny green goblin had made many warnings that Harry would turn on them - go dark. All of the other council members had agreed but Liam had decided to train Harry anyway.

Maybe that's why Liam was hiding something? Maybe the thing would push Harry over the edge he was already so close to falling off of.

He hated to admit the fact that Yoda may be right. He was just so _angry_ all the time. There was nothing that made him smile, and he was just ready to give up... The only thing that kept him was the flicker of hope in the older Jedi's eyes as they looked at him. He knows Liam only wants the best for him but that isn't enough anymore.

"I need to know what you are hiding from me" he said softly, his eyes not lifting to meet Liam's,

"Harry, I am hiding nothing. Why won't you believe me?"

"Ive known you long enough to know when you're lying... Tell me."

Liam stopped in his path, making Harry turn to face him - the Jedi could see the anger in his padawan's eyes and it was scary. He could see Harry's fingers twitching, as if trying to stop himself from grabbing the saber in his pocket. Liam carefully wound his calloused hand around the handle of his lightsaber underneath his robe, preparing himself for what was most likely the inevitable.

"Your mother and sister were killed in an attack on Corellia... Your sister's x-wing was shot down and your mother was in her home when a bomb was dropped 6ft away."

Harry screamed out in fury and drew his green lightsaber, the brightness lighting up the dark skies. Liam quickly drew his saber to defend himself and before he knew it Harry came crashing down on him - using every skill that he had been taught to attack his master. Liam tried to avoid fighting, just defending himself from Harry's blows. He jumped up on top of a rocky ledge to get away from him but the other just followed him.

"Harry! Calm down!" Liam yelled, as he ducked to avoid an attack,

"THEYRE DEAD! YOU PROMISED THEY'D BE OKAY!" He yelled, as he pressed his saber against Liam's, the beams ever so close to their faces as they battled for power,

"I'm sorry! We couldn't stop it! Gemma was so adamant to fight and I-"

Harry growled and cut Liam off with a swing of the saber. His technique was still flawed, no matter how well he executed it - Liam was still better. The elder man swung fast and cut straight through the padawan's arm, right below his elbow.

The young one screamed and fell to his knees, the green lightsaber landing beside him as he clutched at the wound. Liam kicked the weapon away, into the sand down below and took a step back.

"I HATE YOU!"

"You were my brother Harry, I loved you"

"IS HE SAFE?" Harry called out, as the man walked away, anger still blazing in his green eyes as the Jedi master turned around to face him for the last time,

"...Always."

And with that, Liam was gone. Leaving Harry alone as the green eyed one cried out in pain... Or so he thought.

 

***

 

"Told you I was better!"

"Just because you cheated and used the force! You know I can't do that!"

The masters watched the younger force-bearing adults as they practiced with their friends; they were either already 20 or just coming up to it. After Liam vanished they found themselves struggling to find a Jedi powerful enough to take on the new Sith Lord... Until now.

He wasn't big. He was actually quite small but he could handle his lightsaber like they'd never seen before; he was so fluid that you'd think his limbs were made of water. He giggled as his blue saber cut easily through the foam target he was practicing with. One glance at him and his feminine form and cute appearance could trick you into thinking he was nothing more than a pretty face but the Jedis new better than that.

"The force is strong with this one"

"I can actually feel the force radiating off him but... Are you sure he's the one? He's not big"

"Size matters not, hmm?" Yoda said, shaking a green finger at his companion, "Do you not remember who he is?

"Sorry sir, we just can't have this go wrong - with Liam gone and-"

"Master Malik, worry you must not. The boy is light, take him. Train him. He will be ready"

"You do realise he is the Prince right?"

Yoda just sent the Jedi master a slight smile before leaving him alone in the room; Zayn hadn't had his own padawan before and now Prince Louis of Alderaan? No one was ever really sure where Louis' abilities had appeared from as there had never been a Jedi in his family but Yoda was right; the Prince had the strongest force powers he had seen for a long time.

He slowly walked down towards the training pit, the students stopping as he began to approach them. He slid past them and bowed as he stood before Louis. The prince smiled and withdrew his lightsaber, slipping it safely onto his buckle.

"Master Yoda and I have done some talking" he said quietly, hand on the small of Louis bad as he led him out of the pit, "And we think you're ready for your final training - you're one of the strongest young men we've seen in a while"

"Me? Really?"

"...yes, you. Will you come with me and let me train you?"

"I'd love that."


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I'm cheating a bit and not sticking 100% to Jedi code. Sorry not sorry !  
> -L

As Zayn's shuttle landed in Alderaan he couldn't help but marvel in its beauty; the palace had some of the most intricate architecture and the grounds were greener than well any green the Jedi had ever laid his eyes on.

"I do not really understand why you would ever want to leave Alderaan to become a Jedi, your highness. It is absolutely beautiful" Zayn said softly, as he walked up to the Prince, shaking the small hand that was extended towards him,

"Because I want to protect people, make people safe. I want to actually do something with my life and being Prince isn't all it's made out to be - especially with so many princesses running around" the boy chuckled, his usual Royal attire swapped for Jedi robes, "Can I ask a question?"

"Of course"

"...Are you expecting me to fight him?"

Louis didn't even have to say his name in order for Zayn to know who he was speaking of. The 20 year old wasn't naïve and the Jedi master gave him credit but he didn't want to scare the boy away before he'd even started. Darth Sicarius. The Emperor's new play thing. Harry Styles. They'd both known Harry before he went spiralling out of control and tried to kill Liam. He'd remembered the enthusiastic curly haired boy who was dedicated to learn and be good even after Yoda had told him no... But Zayn knew Master Yoda could see the dark in people and he'd wished Liam had listened to his elder.

"We think you may be a good candidate for knocking some sense into him" he answered honestly, looking over the prince,

"But I'm just me"

"Exactly."

Louis smiled shyly before they went into the palace; he was going to say his farewells to his family before he and Zayn went looking for Liam - if anyone could help the padawan take down the Sith then it would be the man who trained him. It wasn't exactly going to be an easy task, Liam had been missing for 2 years now and not even Yoda knew his exact location, just that he was most likely on Jakku. Zayn couldn't help but find that clever because the Sith Lord would most likely never go there because of all the sand.

"Ive never been to Jakku before" Louis hummed, as they packed the essentials away,

"Because it's basically a wasteland. Crashed ships, debris... It's a home of scavengers really"

"How will we find him?"

"I'm not too sure, he clearly doesn't want to be found. He's been in hiding for 2 years now"

"I'm sure we'll find him eventually"

"Eventually isn't good enough. We need to find him quickly before Sicarius gets any stronger than he already is."

The prince nodded his head a little before following Zayn out to the shuttle. His mother and sisters came out of the palace with sad smiles on their faces. He walked to her and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I expect great things from you, sweetheart" she sighed, her eyes flickering up to meet his, "I want you to take R2 with you babe."

"Thank you, I'll do my best to make you proud..."

After one more hug from each sister, he knelt down to where Ernest was sat on the floor looking up at him with big sparkling eyes.

"I hope you look up to me one day, Ernie."

He kissed the small boys forehead before he climbed onto the shuttle with Zayn, his small hand gripping the strap of his bag as the small blue and white droid followed behind them. The man mentioned something about stopping in Bespin before they went to Jakku as he needed to see an old friend who was happily going to pilot them around. Zayn wasn't exactly the greatest pilot and Louis had never flown anything in his life so they really needed someone who could.

"Why did he go dark side? I'm sorry for asking it's just... I've only ever heard stories and apparently you think I'm capable of defeating him. He seemed so nice"

"To sum it up, he never let go of his anger and all he ever wanted was to protect the ones he loved. His father was killed by a Jedi as he himself was bad and he never got over it so Liam took him to tatooine to keep him away from the empire but he kept sneaking away... His mother and sister got killed in a war on Corellia and that pushed him over"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to protect your family"

"But it was his anger."

Everyone knew Louis was a complete softie, the boy couldn't be angry even if he tried. It was one of the reasons Yoda thought he'd be good for the task of taking Harry down a peg or to. Not to mention, it had always been known by most of the galaxy that the Sith had always had a thing for the Prince, ever since the moment they met about 4 years ago.

 ~~

_He stood proud beside his mother as the shuttles landed just outside the palace; some of the Jedi masters had asked to visit the planet with some news concerning the young prince._

_It wasn't unknown that Louis had the power of the force, but they wanted to train him further. Make him stronger than ever. They just had to make sure he was willing to leave Alderaan behind for this new life - he was only 16, barely a young man but they knew he was ready._

_The doors slid open and three men stepped out, two older than the other. Louis recognised the first two as Jedi masters Zayn and Liam, both of whom had visited several times before to help with security reasons but the third he didn't recognise. He appeared to be a man of about twenty with shockingly bright green eyes and curls held out of his face by a piece of fabric. A sweet smile was adorned on his face as he followed the Jedis, Louis could only assume he was a padawan of one of the pair._

_"Master Zayn, Master Liam. What an honour it is to see you again" the Queen spoke, her voice soft, "Who is this handsome young man?"_

_"This is my padawan, Harry" Liam smiled, Louis barely noticing the look of discontent on Zayn's handsome face,_

" _Nice_ _to_   _meet you. Now, you've come to discuss Louis' Jedi training?" She asked softly, walking back towards the palace with the two Jedis in tow, leaving Harry and Louis_ _behind_ ,

_"It's an honour to meet you, your highness" the tall boy smiled, bowing to the Prince,_

_"I could most definitely say the same. How long have you been Master Liam's padawan?"_

_"10 years now, ever since I was 9"_

_"That's impressive, I've barely been trained at all" Louis pouted,_

_"Maybe one day, you could be my padawan" Harry chuckled, the pair finally following after the others,_

_"You know what? I'd quite like that."_

 ~~

Zayn looked to the young Prince as the shuttle began its journey to Bespin. He remembered that day - Harry had bombarded the pair with questions about the boy with sparkling blue eyes. He almost felt bad that they were using Louis in this way, as it was clear how the Prince felt, but Harry seemed to have no weaknesses... They just hoped that the Prince would be the fatal flaw they're looking for.


	3. Chapter Two

Louis had never been to the cloud city before; it was everything he'd ever been told it was. He hadn't left Alderaan too much - other than for training. The brown buildings almost blended into the dull skies and clouds surrounding them. The shuttle landed on the pad and Louis rose up from his seat and walked over to Zayn, who squeezed his shoulder gently.

As they climbed out of the shuttle in Bespin, they were greeted by a smiley looking blonde man and a wookie that towered over Louis. The boy shyly followed the Jedi towards them. The man dusted down his black trousers before adjusting his waistcoat. He pulled Zayn into a tight hug, the pair both grinning like idiots.

Louis scuffed his shoe against the floor, meeting the gazes of the pilot and jedi as they looked at him.

"Prince Louis, this is Niall Horan and Chewbacca. Men, this is Prince Louis of Alderaan"

"Your highness" Niall beamed, bowing to Louis as the wookie made a noise of approval, "So, you want me to pilot you around?"

"Well we both know my piloting skills are poor and the Prince has never flown anything" the Jedi chuckled, smiling sweetly at Louis,

"Well I'm not taking your piece of junk though, follow me."

Louis placed a small hand on the top of R2D2 as the small droid made a beeping sound. He gently patted the white metal before they followed the two men and the wookie into the cloud city. Louis was almost surprised about how clean and white everything was. It almost felt like a hospital and honesty? He didn't like it.

"Master Malik!"

Louis turned around to see a golden droid waddling towards them, flailing his arms around somewhat. Zayn just chuckled and approached him.

"C3-PO, I had no idea this is where you ended up" he said, Louis then remembered that this droid had been apparently waiting back on the shuttle when the men had visited Alderaan before,

"Master Liam said it would be the best place for me, and well Liam knows best"

"He sure does" the master sighed, "Do you happen to know where he is?"

"Last I heard, he was on Jakku. But that was many a moon ago so who knows where he's gone. Are you planning on seeing him?"

"Would you want to come with us?"

"Oh my! I would be honoured to see master Liam again!"

As the two rambled on to each other, Louis couldn't help but think back to Harry once more. He knew Harry had built the droid himself as he was always so proud of it.

~~

_"I finally finished my droid" he beamed, as the pair sat in the middle of a clearing, a waterfall in the distance and the long grass surrounding them,_

_"Well done, you can't forget to show me sometime" the Prince smiled, lying back on the blanket,_

_"Of course, Lou... I'm going to be the most powerful Jedi in the world some day, just watch"_

_"You don't have to be. I quite like you as you are yknow" the 16 year old sighed, letting Harry lie beside him so they could snuggle up together,_

_"I want to be able to protect you Louis. You, mum, Gemma... All I want is for you to be safe."_

_The Prince nuzzled his noise into the curly haired boy's jaw and in response, Harry curled his fingers into his waist - pulling a high pitch giggle from the boy's mouth. The padawan smirked and straddled Louis waist, tickling him maliciously with a big grin on his face as his Prince squirmed underneath him and laughed loudly._

_To distract the green-eyed beauty, Louis grabbed his robes and pulled him down into a kiss, one of the many they'd share. Harry's hands stopped tickling Louis and he just held him - the kiss was longing and sad. The padawan had told the Prince that he had to travel for his training last time they were together and the day was drawing ever closer. He had no idea how long Harry would be gone for._

" _I don't want you to leave for Tatooine"_

_"...I don't want to go, but it's for you."_

_Louis looked up at the curly haired man and sighed; he hadn't know Harry for all that long but the padawan meant more to him than he could ever explain. Everything from his smile to his glorious green eyes only made Louis wish he would stay. He knew he'd only get to see Harry a few more times after that day... And boy, was he going to make sure the training Jedi would remember them._

~~

"Louis! Come on, let's go!"

The prince shook his head to rid it of his thoughts as he jogged to catch up with the rest of the crew that seemed to be coming on the adventure with him. He followed them through the glass doors to be met with a large ship, round in shape and to be honest, the Prince had definitely seen more handsome ships in his time. Most of the ships his family were gleaming and taken care of but this one seemed like it had definitely seem better days.

"The Millennium Falcon?" Zayn chuckled, "Can't remember the last time we got on board this"

"Best ship in the galaxy, you know I wouldn't have it any other way. Hop on board, your highness - I'd strap R2D2 in so he doesn't roll around too much" the pilot explained, bringing the young fellow into the conversation, "It's a long ride."

The Prince nodded and scuttled onto the ship, his droid in tow. He really needed a nap.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this fic idea came from - sorry the chapters are really short. It's most likely only gonna be a short fic!

"...they're planning something big, you know that don't you?"

His green eyes flickered to the wrinkly hooded man sat in the in behind of him. He furrowed his thick brows and sighed, lifting up his chin a little as he walked away from the large window where he was looking out over the galaxy.

"I know you can feel it too" the emperor chuckled, a smirk on his face, "But you don't know what you're feeling do you?"

"I am afraid I do not know, master" the Sith replied, running a hand through his long curls before pulling his hood back up,

"Your biggest challenge is coming your way... If you are strong enough to face it, then you will finally have mastered the dark side of the force. Become one of the strongest masters of our time... It won't be easy, boy"

"I'll do whatever it takes"

"Good, good... I'm sure you're aware that your old teacher, Liam, is on Jakku, yes?"

"Yessir"

"Well, not for much longer."

Harry quickly turned and left the room - heading down to a room where he could train. The last time he'd seen the Jedi, he'd lost half of his arm and he definitely wasn't intending to do the same thing again. He wrapped his metal hand around the handle of his saber and withdrew it from his robes. Louis mirrored this move on the ship on the way to Jakku. His blue lightsaber contrasting with the Sith's red one.

"Ya alright kiddo?"

Louis looked up to see Niall leant against the doorway of the room he'd sat in on the falcon with his arms folded across his chest. The Prince lowered his head slightly and withdrew his saber.

"I'm not really sure, Harry is still special to me - y'know?" He replied quietly, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to do this."

~~

_"Where are we going?" Louis whined, following after the curly haired man,_

_"You'll see" the padawan chuckled lightheartedly, smiling back at the Prince as the elegantly dressed boy followed him through the woods just outside of the palace._

_The Prince furrowed his brow as he heard water in the distance but as he pushed past the branches into the clearing he gasped. How had he never been here before? There, right by his own home was the most beautiful lagoon he'd ever seen._

_"I had to show you once I'd found it" Harry whispered, as he walked up behind the Prince, grazing his full lips against the boy's jawline, "Reminded me of your eyes."_

_As Louis turned he found Harry had discarded most of his clothing and now only wore his underwear. He quirked an eyebrow at the padawan who just beamed at him._

_"You can't swim with clothes on silly."_

_Louis eyes widened as Harry removed his underwear; only giving the Prince moments to admire his body before he jumped into the water. The padawan came to the surface with a grin on his face._

_"Coming in?"_

_The Prince removed his clothes in lightning speed and cannonballed into the water. Harry laughed and splashed him playfully as he came to the surface. Louis swam to the edge of the lagoon where the rocks were smooth and Harry followed behind, placing his hands on Louis hips as soon as he turned around - his feet could touch the bottom but the Prince's couldn't._

_Louis' blue eyes flickered up to meet Harry's green ones and then down to the padawan's plump lips. He leant in and pressed their lips together in a wet kiss, Harry quickly returning the gesture by using his tongue to explore the Prince's mouth._

_"Do... Can I?" Harry whispered, his fingers cupping Louis cheeks,_

_"Can you what, Harry?" The Prince asked, unsure what the padawan wanted,_

_"...Nevermind, maybe another time."_

~~

"He's not the same guy anymore" Niall said, interrupting Louis' thoughts (quite rudely),

"Did you know him?" The Prince asked, as the pilot sat beside him,

"I don't need to. He went to the dark side, your highness. There's no coming back from that."

Louis lowered his head sadly and nodded; he wanted to know for 100% sure that the pilot was right and that his Harry had long gone... That the Sith Lord was a different man.

Until then... He couldn't lay a finger on him.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this isn't going to be an extremely long fic ! and if you spot the song reference you get a prize (it's not hard)  
> -L

_"I'd bring you that star... That star... That moon... That sun" Harry whispered, pointing to each light in the distant sky, "I'd bring you everything, my Prince..."_

_"You're a sap" the Prince sighed, resting his head against Harry's chest as they stood in the gardens late at night - the padawan had snuck away from Liam to see him,_

_"Can I tell you something, Lou?"_

_"Mhmm?"_

_"I never want anyone else, it's got to be you... Only you... I love you" the Padawan hummed, his nose brushing against the younger boy's,_

_"Y-You love me?"_

_"To the ends of the universe and back"_

_"I-I love you too Harry... So much" he giggled, throwing his arms around the 19 year olds neck, and kissing him hard._

~~

The Sith Lord shook his head to try and remove the thoughts of Louis. He hadn't laid his green eyes on his Prince for two years and as much as he would deny it, every day was harder than the last. He'd never know if he was okay. Never know if he still loved him. He was just glad that the Emperor had never discovered this weakness - he wasn't supposed to be weak. He wasn't supposed to feel fear. But this was _Louis_.

The first and only person he'd ever fallen in love with. No matter how much anger surged through him, he just couldn't shake off his feelings for the Prince. In fact, every time he thought of him his feelings grew stronger. He could still feel Louis. Every touch. Every kiss. And with the power of the force connecting them, those feelings were only made stronger.

"You think too much."

Harry turned to see the Emperor slowly approaching him with that usual creepy smirk on his face - the Sith Master could never tell what the ex-jedi was thinking, so he always struggled to trust Harry. His yellow eyes flickered over Harry's tall form as he continued to approach him.

"Sorry sir, how long will it be until my challenge happens?" The man asked,

"Soon enough. Just expect the unexpected... But we've got business to attend to."

The pair began walking in towards the centre of the ship; in that very moment the millennium falcon landed in Jakku, ready to look for Liam. The Emperor did know about Louis, the first thing Harry asked when he awoke from his coma was " _Where is Louis? Is he safe? Is he alright?_ "; to which the Emperor had no answer - he wanted to tell Harry that the Prince died but he knew Harry could feel him. He'd been desperately trying to pull thoughts of the Prince from his apprentice's mind but just couldn't.

As Louis and Zayn climbed off the Falcon, Liam felt it. He knew they were here. He could run. But he hadn't seen Zayn for so long... He wasn't sure who else was there but _Zayn_. The Jedi master climbed out of his hut and looked into the distance; and there, just in view, was the millennium falcon and a blurry set of people walking his way. He grabbed his saber and started jogging in that direction - he didn't even care he was in hiding, he could faintly see Zayn and he just needed to be near him.

"Liam?!" Zayn called, as he saw the approaching figure, eyes widening as his fellow Jedi finally came into view, "LIAM!"

The Jedi ran across the sandy plain and straight into his companions arms, burying his face into the mans neck. He had to fight back the tears of joy of feeling Liam in his arms again after two years of not even hearing his voice. Liam could say he felt the same; one of the only things he regretted was leaving Zayn behind without even a goodbye.

"Oh god you're alive, you're okay" Zayn mumbled, pulling back to look into Liam's warm brown eyes, "I missed you"

"Zayn, not that I'm not happy to see you... But why are you-"

Liam's eyes finally fell on the Prince, who was wielding his lightsaber in his small hand and he felt his heart stop.

"No no no, what is he doing here with one of those?" He panicked,

"We're training him?" Zayn questioned, quirking an eyebrow, "He's our only chance to sort out Harry"

"The last thing I told Harry was that Louis would always be safe. Take. Him. Home."

Louis just furrowed his brow and lowered his head. Harry wouldn't care about him still, would he? How could he if he's this supposedly evil Sith apprentice? His blue eyes flickered up to Liam and Zayn who were both now looking at him as if they'd asked a question.

"Did you say something?" He mumbled,

"Do you want to go home?" Zayn repeated, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder,

"No. I want to do this... I want to see if he's there and if he's not I want to be the one who...y'know. Even if he is this evil Sith I'd hate myself if someone else hurt him."

Zayn turned back to look at Liam; the elder Jedi ran a hand over his shaved head. What was he supposed to do? Louis was 20 now, not even a child... But he didn't want to fail Harry even though his old apprentice had failed him. He slowly approached Zayn's padawan and eyed him up - it had only been two years but Louis looked so different. Maybe it was losing Harry but this wasn't the bubbly Prince he last saw on Alderaan.

"Fine. But if he gets hurt-"

"He won't get hurt, you're going to be with him."

Liam sighed and the three slowly walked back to the falcon, a clear tension between them as they knew the Jedi knight still wasn't fully on board with all of this. Louis understood the mans reasoning but he needed Liam to understand that he had to do this. He wanted to try and get Harry back.

~~

_"You look beautiful tonight."_

_Louis back over his shoulder to see the padawan stood there with a soft smile on his kind face, his large hands clasped in front of him as he watched the Prince look out over Alderaan. The younger man just shook his head and turned back away from the curly haired man - he'd turned 17 recently and Harry just thought he was glowing._

_He slowly approached the Prince and placed his hands on the boy's hips, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin of Louis' unmarked skin. The younger of the pair let out a sound almost like a purr and leant back into his partners arms._

_"I could spend forever in your arms yknow" Louis sighed, pulling Harry's arms around his waist so he was hugging him_ ,

_"Well there are a few things I couldn't do to you if we stayed this way" Harry whispered, making the Prince shiver, "How about we do that first and then I'll hold you forever..."_

_Louis turned so he could look up at the Padawan. He stood on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as they kissed with smiles on their faces. Oh this was going to be a good night..._

~~

"Louis! Get on the ship!"

The Prince snapped out of his thoughts to find he'd stopped for no reason; he huffed at the rude interruption of his thoughts before he jogged onto the ship and sat down with a blanket wrapped around his body.

_'Now, where was I?'_


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.  
> (Chapter starts with smut)   
> \- L

_He eagerly followed Harry into his bedroom; allowing the Padawan to strip both of their clothes off slowly. They kissed messily as Louis' lavish robes mixed with Harry's tattered ones on the floor. The padawan slowly lowered his prince to the bed._

" _Are you okay?"_

_"So good, Harry... So good" Louis purred, their lips meeting again as the Prince's small hand wrapped around Harry's thick cock - pumping eagerly to get the Jedi excited,_

_"Oh gosh" he grunted, quickly lubing up his fingers so he could press his long middle finger into the 17 year olds tight hole._

_Harry licked into the Prince's mouth as he added another finger, curling it into Louis' prostate. The 17 year old whined against Harry's plump lips and ground down against his long fingers - his baby blue eyes meeting Harry's loving green ones. The padawan rest his forehead against the Prince's, nuzzling their noses together._

" _Going make you feel so good, your highness" Harry purred, pressing open mouthed kisses along the boy's collarbones_.

_Louis nodded eagerly as his hand lifted from Harry's length to tangle in his long curls. The padawan lifted his head so he could look at the Prince as he lubed up his long, thick cock. Louis whined impatiently and Harry chuckled before wrapping the Prince's thick thighs around his waist._

_"If you need me to stop, tell me" he whispered, his forehead pressed once again against the Prince's._

_He slowly pushed into Louis; forcing a gasp from the Prince's lips. The 17 year old screwed his eyes shut, mouthing at Harry's shoulders to try and distract himself from the pain. The padawan littered the boys neck and face with kisses to help him relax_.

_Once Harry's hips were flush against Louis; he waited for his cue to start moving. The Prince pulled him into a kiss, allowing him to thrust slow and deep. He felt Louis fingers curl back into his hair, tugging as the padawan's thick cock hit his prostate hard_.

_"Oh god, Harry!" He moaned out, encouraging the 19 year old to move faster and harder - hitting Louis bundle of nerves every time._

_Harry lifted Louis legs over his shoulders so the Prince was essentially folded in half as their chests met. He screamed out at the new angle, his prostate being assaulted with every hard thrust Harry was making. Louis felt his whole body quake as the sensation in his stomach began to rise._

_"H-Harry!" He whined,_

_"Cum for me sweetheart" the Padawan purred, sloppily jerking Louis off as he began to reach his own climax._

_The Prince screamed out and came hard across his stomach, clenching around Harry's cock. Harry whined and came too, pressing his forehead against the 17 year olds. He slowly pulled out and collapsed beside his Prince, pulling the small boy into his chest. Louis sighed happily and snuggled into the warm Padawan's chest, not caring that he was sticky inside and out._

_"Gosh, I love you so much" Harry mumbled, nuzzling his nose into the Prince's soft hair_ ,

_"I love you too Harry" the Prince beamed, kissing the centre of Harry's chest._

_Louis crawled his small fingers up Harry's chest; feeling like the luckiest boy in the world. He just couldn't believe that Harry was his... That Harry wanted him as much as he wanted Harry. He looked up at the Padawan and their eyes met - a smile forming on both their faces. They wanted to be in each other's arms forever. But I guess things change._

~~

Louis wasn't exactly sure how Niall managed to inconspicuously land the Millennium Falcon _inside_ the Death Star. It wasn't exactly a subtle ship, in fact - it was far from it. The only good thing was he quickly found a hiding place to jack off in when his thoughts of his first time with Harry managed to fill his mind. He wiped himself down before rushing out to where the others were preparing themselves.

"Are you ready for this? I'll be by your side every step of the way" Liam said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Because if seeing you isn't enough to bring him back-"

"I know what I have to do..." Louis mumbled, lowering his head.

The Jedi knight squeezed the boys shoulder comfortingly before passing him his saber. They left the droids behind and the four men climbed off of the ship to discover Niall had hidden it in a gap amongst the pipe work so they'd have to climb up towards the vents. Zayn went first with the others in tow, placing each foot carefully on a pipe as they clambered towards a vent.

Louis avoided looking down as he hesitantly followed Zayn up, quickly moving his chest towards the pipes as his teacher used the force to rip the vent cover off and climb in. A shaky breath left his lips as he wiggled into the vent - crawling after the elder man.

"We all good?" Zayn called out,

"Yeh! It's a bit tight though innit?" Niall replied, "But I guess having Louis' ass in my face makes up for it"

"Hey!" Louis hissed, his cheeks a dark pink, "Shut up."

The four continued to crawl through until they came across an opening - the vents at an angle where you could see out but not in. Zayn moved to the side slightly so both he and Louis could look down into the room to check if anyone was there or not.

"I'll go first" Zayn whispered, "If something happens, promise me you'll keep going?"

"No, no... I know exactly where this is going. You're not going down there - we'll keep going, all of us, until we find a safe exit" Liam growled quietly, narrowing his eyes at his fellow Jedi.

Louis watched as Zayn and Liam had a silent conversation; the decades of friendship almost appeared to collapse in front of his eyes as Zayn removed the vent cover. Liam managed to wiggle past Niall and Louis.

"We'll go together" he whispered, "Im not letting you go alone."

Zayn's honey eyes flickered over Liam before he nodded. The pair both jumped down into the room below and all Louis could hear was the sound of sabers swinging and fire from blasters. Once it seemed to calm down a little he and Niall dropped in and helped to finish off the job. It didn't take long for all of the troopers to be down and the four to be ready to move again.

But as they were about to leave the doors slid open and the Emperor walked in with a hooded figure behind him. The three jedi's drew their sabers and Niall had the common sense to back away, having only a blaster in his grip.

"I wasn't expecting you to make it... You're late" the Emperor chuckled, his eyes flickering over Louis, "And is that who I think it is?"

"Enough of this, fight like a real man" Liam hissed, narrowing his eyes,

"As you wish."

Everything in that moment seemed to go in slow motion; from the way the Emperor raised his hands to the lightning streaming from his fingers in Liam's direction. Zayn cried out and tried to jump towards the Jedi but it was too late; Liam screamed out in agony and flew across the room - body crashing into the wall before falling to the ground in a smoking heap.

"...finish them off, I have no time for this."

Louis turned back to the Emperor, tears building in his baby blue eyes - the old man quickly left the room.

"COME ON THEN!" Zayn screamed, tears now streaming down his face, "JUST SHOW ME YOUR DAMN FACE! SHOW THE PRINCE THE MONSTER YOU'VE BECOME!"

Louis shakily held his saber as the other reached up to pull down his hood to reveal bright green eyes, a mess of long curls and an emotionless face. Louis gulped and took a step back, tripping over his own foot and falling down to the floor.

Harry's eyes finally fell upon the Prince and he couldn't breathe. How had he not seem him here before? How had he not noticed the love of his life right in front of him.

"L-Louis..."


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope y'all like this chapter. I'm surprised how much I like this story.

The room felt like it was closing in on him. He was surprised to see that Harry was still so, if not even more, beautiful than he was two years ago. The way his curls fell and the sharpness of his features was insane. The Prince turned to Zayn but both he and Niall were trying to wake Liam. The Jedi was sobbing as he clutched Liam's limp body to his chest - whiskey coloured eyes red and drowning in tears. 

A shadow was cast over his small form as Harry knelt down in front of him, his large hands cupping Louis' face. The Prince gulped as the man grazed his metal thumb over his bottom lip. Part of him wanted to run but most of him was just lost in the fact that this was _Harry_. His heart was so much stronger than his mind and he was just so overwhelmed to have his lover touching him once again. He couldn't help but nuzzle his face into Harry's warm hand, making the Sith smile.

"Oh baby..." Harry whispered, "How I've missed you..."

He proceeded to scoop Louis up bridal style and sneak out of the room with him; the Prince not making any form of protest. The 20 year old nuzzled his face into Harry's neck and just let him hold him - not caring where they were going. He tried his best to ignore the constant nagging in his head that the man in front of him had just let Liam die, that he'd killed so many people... And it was so easy.

Harry placed the boy onto the floor in what Louis presumed to be his sleeping quarters - everything was dark, the only light coming from a few warm orange lights on the walls. It was surprisingly comforting and Louis felt safe and at home... Maybe it was who he was with, not where he was but either way, he felt like he could stay here forever. His blue eyes flickered up to Harry's face, a small smile forming.

"We could be the best..." Harry purred, sliding his metal arm round Louis waist to pull him flush to his firm chest, his lips grazing Louis' jawline, "You need a teacher... I can truly show you the ways of the force"

"Harry-"

"Remember when we first met?" The man continued, as he started to press kisses to Louis revealed neck, "Told you that you could be my apprentice?"

Louis couldn't even think properly with the way Harry was touching him; two years of nothing but his own hands made the 23 year old's fingers against his skin feel like magic. He pushed Harry's black robes to the floor, tugging him closer by his shirt.

"Come to the dark side, my beautiful Prince... We could be the greatest team, that the world has ever seen" Harry whispered, his plump lips grazing the skin just below Louis ear as he removed the 20 year old's clothes.

Louis pulled Harry towards the bed, lowering them both down so Harry was leaning over him. The elder man grazed his soft human fingers over the Prince's bare chest - admiring the skin he hadn't seen for so long except for in his own head. Everything from the unmarked golden column of Louis' neck, to his sparkling oceanic eyes and slightly rounded stomach. The 20 year old tangled a hand in the Sith's curly hair, pulling him back down into a messy kiss.

"Bet you'd look so good with a red saber, love" Harry chuckled, his voice deep and flirty.

The Prince rolled them over so he was straddling the Sith, this thick thighs either side of Harry's waist. He nuzzled his nose into the skin of Harry's neck as he pressed kisses and nipped at the soft skin. The elder man grunted as Louis pulled at his hair, tugging it so his neck was fully exposed.

"We would be good wouldn't we?" The Prince flirted, nipping at Harry's jaw, "But you know the rule, don't you baby?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow but as Louis rolled his sinful hips down against him, he couldn't think about anything about getting the rest of the Prince's clothes off.

"There can only ever be two Siths, Harry" Louis giggled, lifting himself so he could remove Harry's trousers and underwear, "Surely you know this..."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but the Prince kissed him hard and messily as he removed the last of his own clothes. The Sith's mind was empty of everything except _LouisLouisLouis_ and he couldn't remember the last time he felt this free. He held the prince close as he leant across to his dresser to pull out lube and protection; eager to be one with his boy once again.

He lined up his long fingers and slowly pressed one into Louis tight hole, making the Prince grip his shoulders from the intrusion. The 20 year old buried his face into his lover's neck as the elder man worked his fingers, stretching out Louis as much as he could. The way Louis warm breath hit Harry's neck with each moan drove the Sith insane.

"Can tell you've been faithful, your highness, still so tight for me" Harry groaned, thrusting three fingers into Louis' prostate.

The Prince pulled himself away from Harry's fingers to lube up the Sith's thick length, making the curly haired man moan loud before his lips latched onto Louis' neck. The 20 year old mewled and pressed the tip of Harry's cock to his tight entrance.

"C'mon Lou" Harry growled, gripping the boy's hips.

Louis lowered himself down until he was fully-seated on the Sith's big cock; his face remained scrunched up as he adjusted to the intrusion. Harry pressed kisses along the boys neck and collarbones to distract him. Green met blue and the Prince began to bounce on the Sith's length.

"Good boy..." Harry purred, running his hand up Louis' soft chest, "We're so good together aren't we? We work so well as one"

"We c-could take down the Emperor together" Louis moaned, as he continued to lift and drop his hips, "R-Rule the g-galaxy..."

He buried his face into Harry's neck, putting his all into the movement of his hips. The ex-Jedi could tell his Prince was getting tired so he shifted him so he could quickly thrust his own hips up hard and fast - pounding into Louis' prostate with every deep thrust. The 20 year old nuzzled his nose against his curly haired man's, making the Sith smile and move them so Louis was underneath him.

"How did you get more beautiful?" He whispered, slowing down his thrusts, hitting Louis prostate with hard, deep thrusts, "God baby, I love you..."

"H-Harry, I love you too" the Prince mewled, smiling as Harry pressed his forehead against his,

"Join me baby..." The man purred into the 20 year old's year, "We work so well together..."

"We going to take down the Emperor, my big bad Sith?" Louis giggled, the laughter turning into a moan as Harry's thrusts sped up once again, Harry's large human hand wrapping around his cock.

The Sith Lord worked his Prince into a frenzy; fucking him hard and fast until he screamed out Harry's name and painted his stomach and the 23 year old's hand with cum. He panted and let his eyes flutter shut as Harry finished himself off, finishing into the condom. The elder pulled out and cleaned Louis up; frowning when the younger man instantly climbed out of the bed to put his clothes on.

"Lou?"

"...the Emperor isn't going to wait all day, we have to do this _now_ " Louis explained, grabbing his saber from where it landed on the floor, "Don't you want this?"

Harry nodded quickly; mind too clouded with love and lust for his Prince that he didn't realise that the younger man had him _exactly_ where he wanted him.


	8. Chapter Seven

Louis walked down the corridors, saber drawn and blue eyes flickering round as he studied every nook and cranny for potential danger. The Sith sauntered behind him, telling him which way to go to get to the Emperor.

"Turn left, he'll be behind the second door on your right" Harry explained, running a hand across his Prince's shoulder - Louis' glancing up at the Sith for a moment.

He could see the hopefully glimmer in his lovers eyes and he almost faltered but the 20 year old didn't stay to savour the moment and instead forced himself to hurry down the corridor; making the other jog to keep up. Louis pulled Harry in for one more messy kiss to make sure he was still with him before the doors slid open and they walked in. The Emperor was sat in his chair, the large window behind him reveal the endless galaxy.

"Harry, my boy. What a pleasant surprise! Oh and you bought the Prince - how delightful" the Emperor smirked, "Come closer won't you, your highness? I've only ever heard stories of your ethereal beauty from my apprentice"

"If I come closer it'll be to put my saber through your skull, so I don't think you want that" Louis hissed, blue eyes narrowing,

"Feisty. Anger is the path to to dark side, you know that..." The wrinkled man wheezed, "Harry, why did you bring him here?"

Louis turned to Harry with sparkling blue eyes - knowing there was no way the Sith could even think of betraying him now. He loves Harry, he does... And he knows manipulating him this way is wrong but he doesn't see how else he can do this. He needs Harry by his side to take the Emperor down as alone he is too weak.

"I think you know why we're here" Harry hissed, drawing his saber,

"Do you remember I told you about your greatest challenge Harry? Can't you see that your dear Prince is manipulating you?"

"Liar!"

"No, my dear boy. Once you've helped him take me down he's going to try and woo you into joining the light side - he's not even _considering_ joining the dark side."

Harry furrowed his brow and turned back to the Prince who was now looking down at his small feet. He physically saw Louis gulp and he froze... The Emperor was right. How could he be so stupid? As Louis looked back up he saw Harry's red saber swing towards his face so he managed to block it with his own blue one.

The pair continued to swing at each other as the Emperor just laughed. Louis backflipped away from the Sith to dodge his swing and had to scrabble to his feet as Harry continued with his assault - his green eyes blazed with fury.

"Harry! Please! Think about what you're doing!" Louis sobbed, as Harry pushed him closer and closer to the wall with every swing, "What happened to us?!"

"You manipulated me with sex! That's what happened to us!" Harry roared, "I thought you loved me!"

"I do! It's why I did it! Harry there's still good in you! I saw it!"

The Emperor slowly waltzed over to the pair, Harry now had Louis' pinned to the wall - their sabers pressed together, uncomfortably close to both of their faces. The Prince was shaking and sobbing as he struggled to hold Harry back - he was so much stronger.

"Good work Harry... Can you finish this or would you like me to?" The Emperor asked, a massive grin on his face.

Harry's gaze remained firmly fixed on the Prince's face; the light from the sabers lit up Louis tears like comets streaming down his cheeks. How could Louis still look so beautiful to him when he had betrayed him in this way? The boy winced as the pressure of Harry's saber started to become so much.

"H-Harry..." Louis whimpered, "Please."

The doors opened dramatically and Niall and Chewbacca stormed in; all guns-a-blazing with Zayn not too far behind. Harry turned to defend himself, leaving Louis pressed to the wall with a clear swing at him if he wanted it. His blue eyes flickered to the Emperor who had a wicked glint in his creepy eyes and instantly knew what he wanted him to do... He wanted Louis to stab Harry in the back... Literally.

He shook his head and withdrew his saber, dropping it to the floor in defeat. He couldn't hurt Harry even if he wanted to... Every part of him was in love with the Sith whether he wanted to admit it or not. Even if Harry hated him, he would have the Prince's heart for the rest of eternity. The Emperor let out a defeated sigh and his gaze flickered upwards, hands raising slightly.

"Get down!" Harry called out, diving to tackle Louis out of the way as a large part of the ceiling came crumbling down as the Emperor broke through the walls with his electricity.

The pair rolled away from the debris; Harry holding his upper body up shakily with his arms as he looked back at the floor, trying to catch his breath - Louis remained on his stomach, with his eyes closed. Zayn kicked Harry's saber away and knelt down beside the Prince as the Emperor began to laugh manically.

"Louis... Louis are you okay?" Zayn panicked, noticing the blood dripping from the 20 year olds hairline and down his face, "H-He must've been hit by something..."

Harry managed to look to where the Prince was lying; his face pale and pink lips slightly parted as Zayn tried to find a heartbeat. He saw Louis small fingers twitch a little before he let out a pained whimper as Zayn touched the wound on his head. His blue eyes flickered open slowly and Harry could see how much pain he was in but the blow had made him so weak he couldn't scream out the way he needed to. 

The Sith grabbed his lightsaber from where Zayn kicked it and drew it once more; the right light shining on his pale skin. The Jedi holding the Prince was almost ready to fight but when Harry stood between them and the Emperor... He knew this was it. _Harry was back_.


	9. Chapter Eight

The curly haired man slowly began to approach the Emperor, his saber gripped tightly in his metal hand. The old man slowly walked away from him, hands up in defence.

"So, this is it? Harry, I trained you, I made you who you are and you're turning on me all for some Prince? I've never lied to you. He has"

"He's never hurt me like you have..."

"Wh-"

"The only thing you can do to me... is hurt him. He's my weakness, my kryptonite..." Harry snarled, taking a step closer to the hooded man, "You can stab me, shoot me, electrocute me... But lay one finger on my Prince..."

Louis looked up weakly at Harry as he spoke about him; his blue eyes were hazed over. He coughed weakly and tried to sit up as Zayn held a cloth to his wound. Harry didn't turn to look back at him and instead used the force to fling the Emperor across the room and towards a very precarious ledge - making the Emperor scramble away as soon as he could. The 20 year old pushed Zayn away, despite the Jedi's protests, and scrabbled up to his feet, grabbing Zayn's lightsaber from his belt. The Jedi crawled over to the rubble to try and fish out Louis' saber if he could - knowing they'd need defence later.

Louis stood beside Harry, slightly shaky on his small legs but strong nevertheless. The Prince slid his empty hand into the Sith's and squeezed it before they both approached the man who was struggling to get up from his heap on the floor. Harry pushed him over with his foot, pressing it to his throat. The emperor was weak; he'd overdone it - for the first time in years he was afraid. The two most powerful users of the force were one, a team.

"I don't want to let my anger overwhelm me but..."

"I know, love" Louis smiled, running a small hand up Harry's metal forearm, "But you've got to remember who this is, his death will bring balance to the force once and for all. The lights side will be strong."

The Emperor suddenly grabbed Harry's ankle and threw him off before making a grab for Louis; twisting the Prince's arm behind his back so he could hold him to his chest and weaken him simultaneously. He smirked as the 20 year olds knees buckled from the pain and he dropped Zayn's lightsaber to the floor. Louis could feel the old man's breath on his neck and he couldn't even try to break free; the grip on his arm almost had him paralysed.

Harry scrambled up from his place on the floor, grabbing his saber. His green eyes locked with Louis and he felt surprised; despite the position the Prince was in there seemed to be no sense of panic in his eyes but _trust_. He trusted whatever decision Harry would make if it meant they could stay together. Harry couldn't believe it - after everything that had happened, Louis' still put his life in the 23 year old's hands. His gaze flickered around a little; trying to figure out something he could do to stop the Emperor before Louis got hurt.

"Not going to do anything, boy? I've got your Prince" the elder man sneered, tugging at Louis arm as he unleashed his red saber with his other hand - Harry knew the Emperor never used the weapon unless it was a last resort.

Louis turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, letting the curly haired man know what to do. He relaxed his whole body as much as he could before he heard the swing of the saber. The Prince screamed out in agony as Harry cut his arm clean off from the shoulder before he managed to kick his foot back and force the Emperor (and his right arm) to fall down the massive vent they were stood by.

The elder rushed over and pulled Louis away from the edge as the Prince fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face - not daring to look at the wound of his arm. The heat of the saber had cauterised the wound so it wasn't bleeding but it definitely wasn't pretty.

"We got to get him help!" Harry called out, scooping up the armless boy bridal style,

"We need to get back to the ship"

"We can't get him back through the vents" the man explained, as the five of them ran back in the direction they came from, Chewbacca making a noise of protest,

"Chewie and I moved it round for a quick escape" Niall huffed, glaring at the man, "I still don't trust you"

"I know you don't but Louis is hurt so please ignore how you feel..."

Louis was unconscious by the time they reached the falcon; a limp weight in Harry's arms. He held the boy close to his chest as he climbed on board - trying to stay calm. Sure he'd saved Louis but he'd cut off his arm in the process and probably scared him for life. He nuzzled his nose into the Prince's hair as he clambered into the main part of the ship. His breathing definitely wasn't steadied by the sight of Liam's body laid out with a blanket over him like he was sleeping. His skin had started going blue and he looked like he would crumble like chalk if you touched him. Harry felt awful he'd let that happen to his old master but he wasn't thinking clearly until he saw Louis and by then it was too late for Liam.

"We're taking him back to cremate him..." Zayn mumbled, shoving past Harry to kneel beside the jedi, "Go find a bed for Louis."

Harry sent one more guilty look Zayn's way before laying Louis down on one of the bed that Niall had put up for him and Chewbacca. Zayn sat cross legged beside Liam with his brow furrowed as tears rolled his cheeks. It was never supposed to be this way, never supposed to end like this... He didn't even get to say goodbye to him. He sniffed and grazed his thumb over Liam's cold cheekbone.

"I-I never got to t-tell you this..." He whispered, his whiskey coloured eyes locked on Liam's closed ones, "B-But I love you Liam... With every ounce of my soul..."

A tiny part of Zayn, that believed in Fairy Tales, had hoped his words were enough but the jedi remained still. His crying got harder and louder as he gripped Liam's robes and sobbed into his chest.

"WAKE UP! LIAM WAKE UP!" He cried, his tears soaking the others robes, "L-Liam I-I-"

He felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his torso and carefully pull him away from Liam's body. The person lifted him bridal style to the front of the ship and laid him down under a blanket. He looked up to see Niall looking at him sadly. The blonde sat in front of him and slowly stroked his hair as he continued to cry, hushing him quietly to get him to sleep. Zayn continued to sniffle so Niall decided to sing to him; the sound of the sweet lullaby was enough to make the Jedi drift off and forget about his troubles for at least a little while.

Niall turned back to Chewbacca as he made a sad noise and the pilot just sighed, patting the wookie's shoulder as he sat back down in his seat.

Despite the Emperor being dead, everything felt like shit. Louis was an amputee, Liam was dead, Zayn was a mess, Harry may still go dark side on them... Niall sighed and tried to focus on being positive.

"You know what they say don't you Chewie..? After the storm, comes the rainbow."


	10. Chapter Nine

When Louis awoke, everything around him was bright and white. It smelt overly clean and all he could hear was a faint beeping and mumbling. Was he in a hospital?

As he managed to force his blue eyes open they were met with a white tiled ceiling. He could tell the room was empty without even looking - where was Harry? He propped himself up and squeaked when he felt his own two hands touch the mattress. His blue eyes flickered to his right where his arm was now an entirely metal prosthetic. Louis lifted his hand to his face and watched it glint in the bright lights around him.

"Ah you're awake. Nice to see you're doing well" the doctor said, as she walked in, her scaled hands gripping the clipboard,

"H-Harry" he croaked, swallowing heavily,

"The curly haired boy? I sent him to the guest rooms to lie down, he doesn't remember the last time he slept... Would you like to see him?"

Louis nodded weakly and watched as she left the room, leaving him alone once again. Considered the emperor had been defeated, everything seemed very calm... Perhaps because this was a hospital but Louis just hoped that everyone from those back on his home planet to those in Bespin we're celebrating.

But then his mind moved to Zayn... oh Zayn. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain the Jedi would be going through now Liam was no longer at his side. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like if Harry was dead...

"Louis... Oh my god you're okay!" Harry cried out as he ran in, wearing nothing but a tshirt and some trousers - unlike the robes he was so used to seeing him in,

"H-Harry..." He smiled, nuzzling his nose against his lover's as he came to the bed, "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine... Oh I was so scared I lost you..." The elder mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Louis' lips, "We are going to go to Alderaan... How does that sound?"

"A-Are you-"

"Everything has been sorted out whilst you were out... We're going to have Liam's funeral a few days after everyone has settled back in" Harry explained, passing Louis a glass of water to sip at,

"How's Zayn doing?"

"Niall's helping him as much as he can but he and Liam were so close that it's hard for him to adjust to him being gone. He's hoping his ghost will visit when we burn the body."

Louis nodded and watched as Harry's metal fingers wrapped around his own, lifting it so he could press soft kisses to each knuckle. The Prince giggled and sat up fully in the bed after putting his drink down, leaning into Harry's embrace, revelling in the warmth of his lover. He looked over Harry's shoulder to the large window on the wall which looked out over the galaxy.

"...did you want to go home Harry? To Corellia?"

"Corellia is not home..." The elder said quietly, pulling back to look into the bright blue eyes of the man he loved, "My home... Is right here with you. Wherever you are, is where home is."

He cupped Louis face in his hands and pressed a longing and desperate kiss to his thin lips. They had so much time to catch up on and the elder had no intentions of ever letting Louis slip through his fingers for him. Harry pulled back and just held his Prince against his chest, burying his face into the padawan's hair.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to Liam... I never even said hello" he mumbled, "Its my fault he's dead"

"No Harry, it's not... It's the Emperor's fault. Liam would want you there... Knowing the great man you've become would make him proud" Louis sighed, pressing a soft kiss to Harry's jawline,

"I just wish-"

"Shh shh" Louis sighed, pressing his lips back to Harry's before stroking his cheek with the soft pad of this thumb, "It's okay, the past is the past okay? Live in the present baby... It's you and me now yeh?"

"Your Mum doesn't hate me does she?" The 24 year old asked quietly, his green eyes flickering across Louis' face, studying every detail,

"She never did... Was one of the only people who was always on your side. She'd always remind me that you loved me no matter how shitty things seemed to get. If it weren't for her... I don't know what would've happened to me" The Prince explained, "Little Ernie is growing his hair out and every time she tried to cut it he'd be like 'no mummy, wan' be like hawwy!'"

"Really?" Harry smiled shyly, his cheeks a dark pink,

"Really..."

As they leant back in to kiss once more the doors burst open and Niall strolled in, making the couple blush dark. Louis looked up at Harry and pressed one more kiss to his lovers jaw line before waving shyly at the pilot.

"Ooh look at you two, matching shiny arms" he chuckled, hopping up on the bed beside the padawan,

"Well actually Louis' is a full prosthetic and mine-"

"Oh shush up, you're both shiny!" Niall chuckled,

"...how's Zayn doing?"

"He said he's going to come up here in a bit, see how Louis is doing before we head off to Alderaan. He's doing a very good job at hiding it since we got off the falcon..."

"You can stop talking about me now" Zayn huffed as he walked in, his usual styled hair resting limply across his forehead and his whiskey coloured eyes dull, "I'm fine..."

"You're allowed to mourn, it's okay" the Prince sighed, holding out his non-prosthetic hand to the Jedi who gladly took it, "We're all here to support you whenever you need it. Alderaan is much your home as it is ours"

"Will you be dropping from the Jedi programme Louis? Yoda and the other Masters were quite considering making you a master" he asked,

"I want a family Z... I want to grow old with Harry on Alderaan, rule like I was supposed to with my beautiful King and children by my side" the 20 year old chuckled softly, before looking up at Harry, "I know I said I was bored of being a prince and I wanted to protect my family but that was when I didn't have him"

"I understand, they'll be disappointed but it was always Harry wasn't it? Everything you've ever done was for him"

"It was... And it always will be"

"You better not go dark side again" Niall said accusingly, prodding Harry's chest hard, making the taller stumble a little, "Or it'll be your ass on a platter - got it?"

"Wouldn't even consider it. I'm laying down my saber - I will only touch it if necessary"

"The council will be sad to hear the loss of you both... I'm not sure if I'll stay either, I'm done with that."

Niall draped his arm around Zayn and squeezed him into a side hug. The four stood side by side by Louis hospital bed, looking out the large window out across the galaxy. Each of them basking in the knowledge that the universe was safe once more.


	11. Epilogue

He waved goodbye to the Falcon as it took off into the sky, not sure when he'd see Niall again. Alderaan seemed overly quiet when the pilot wasn't here but the blonde had definitely left his mark on the man's daughter.

"Papa! Papa!"

The King spun round to see his three year old toddling towards him with her arms up in the air, her little fists clenching. She may be his daughter but she took after Niall in her personality- she was absolutely _nuts._  He knelt down to her level, minding the small baby that was strapped to his chest, and pressed a kiss to her soft cheek.

"What's the matter little princess?" He chuckled, stroking her curls,

"Can't find Daddy! Daddy hide and Ro cannot find!" She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting her lips, "Papa help Ro?"

"Of course!"

He stood back up and followed after her as she ran off towards where she thought his husband was. A small hand lay on the baby's back as he followed after her, stroking the soft hair that was just starting to grow.

His gaze flickered out over to the lake where he saw Zayn painting, his tanned hand flickering across the canvas with ease as he created his work - something else to decorate the palace walls with even if Louis didn't really get the ex-Jedi master's abstract style. He wasn't exactly sure when Zayn got into painting but he knew it was a distraction from thinking about Liam. He waved at his friend before turning his attention back to his little girl who was calling out for Harry.

"Oh Daddy!" He called out, a big grin on his face as he saw Harry hiding behind one of the trees, "Ro where's Daddy? Can you see him?"

"No Papa!" He whined, stomping her little foot,

"Why don't you look behind that tree, Princess?" The King chuckled, pointing in the direction Harry was hiding.

She nodded quickly and ran off towards the tree, screaming _DADDY_ as she clung onto Harry's leg. A toothy grin on her face. The tall man scooped up his daughter and walked over to his husband with a frown on his face.

"How dare you give me away" He huffed, as the four of them walked back to the palace, Rowan running off as Harry put her back down,

"She came to me all pouty Harry, what was I supposed to do?" Louis giggled, snuggling into Harry's side,

"How's our little Prince doing?" The taller asked, stroking the baby's cheek as their son looked up at him with curious eyes,

"He's being an angel as always, I think he's going to take after his namesake" The King smiled, sitting down on the garden wall with his husband, "Our little Isaac Liam Tomlinson"

"Do you not think he'll be like Rowan?" Harry chuckled, "Loud and boisterous?"

"I intend to keep him more with Uncle Zayn, in the hopes he'll keep him tame... You know it's Niall she gets it from"

"I can't believe how long it's been... How much everything has changed. If you'd told me at age 19 that I would be married to the King of Alderaan and the father of the most two beautiful children I'm not sure I would've believed you" the elder smiled, "Do you think it would still be the same as it is now if... If it hadn't been the way it was?"

"I think we were always meant to be together Harry. The universe has always been on our side hasn't it?" Louis said softly, pressing a soft kiss to his husband's cheek, "And I know we lost Liam along the way but the galaxy is the safest it's ever been, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Do you think either of the kids will be Jedis?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if both of them were... But we'll support them whether they decide to train or not. Their story is only just beginning after all"

"Will we ever tell them ours?" Harry whispered, making the King look up into his partner's forest green eyes,

"If they ask... But for now..."

He pressed his lips to Harry's in a soft loving kiss as the sun on Alderaan began to set; the sky turning several shades of pink and orange. Their story would be one told throughout the galaxy as the one that brought balance to the force, it would twist and change as it passed down through the generations but no one would ever remember it like they would and as the couple looked into each other's eyes, they knew that their story was only really just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it ! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it !  
> -L

**Author's Note:**

> New fic !! Hope you like it. I have no clue where the idea came from 
> 
> -L


End file.
